Some conventional time synchronization systems accurately estimate a difference in time between a master and a slave and adjust the time in the slave so as to eliminate the difference in time. However, when applied in order to synchronize the respective timings for generation of periodic events between the slave and the master, the system may take an excessive amount of time until the synchronization is complete when the difference in time to be corrected is greater than the interval between the events.
Furthermore, other conventional time synchronization systems utilize the amount of time from a timing when an event is generated in the master until a synchronous frame is received from the master to match the timing of event generation in the slave with the timing of event generation in the master, serving as a reference. However, the system fails to accurately match the timing of event generation in the slave with the timing of event generation in the master.
Thus, the conventional systems disadvantageously fail to quickly and accurately match the timing of event generation in the slave with the timing of event generation in the master.